Saint Seiya e a Deusa Afrodite
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Mais uma história de Saint Seiya, on crack. Baseada na série clássica de TV e nos OVAs de Hades. Eu sou apaixonada pela deusa Afrodite da Sacred Saga, então resolvi escrever fics com essa personagem.
1. A Deusa Afrodite luta por amor!

**Aqui é quando Shun e Seiya entram na Casa de Peixes e se deparam com sua guardiã. É um pedacinho do episódio 68 da série de TV. Muito aleatório, eu nem ia postar essa série de fanfics que escrevi em agosto de 2010 (faz um tempinho), mas sei lá, deu uma louca e resolvi pôr aqui, devido ao meu amor à Saint Seiya ^_^; Nem sei se vão curtir, mas espero que sim :)**

**Edit: Recebi um flame e acho que não deixei bem claro sobre o quê é essa fic. A história é baseada na Afrodite da Sacred Saga, um livro de ilustrações criado por um estúdio coreano, baseado em Saint Seiya, que NADA tem a ver com Kurumada, afinal, é basicamente FANART. Já que essa personagem não existe, então fiquei livre para criar em cima dela. A Afrodite é a Deusa do amor, acima de tudo (além da beleza, é claro). E ela era apaixonada por Ares, Deus da Guerra. Aproveitei a brecha e a juntei com Saga (Ares) e por que não Kanon, já que os dois são rivais?**_**Yes, I'm a sucker for the Twins.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A deusa Afrodite luta por amor!<strong>

E lá estava ela, finalmente.

A décima segunda casa. _Peixes._

Mas nada poderia prepará-los para quem iria recebê-los. Ao se aproximarem, sentiram cheiro de rosas. Não era um cheiro forte e incômodo, era agradável. E uma donzela vestida de branco, com muita pele à mostra por sinal, lábios cor de cereja, olhos azuis, cabelos azulados longos, ondulados e esvoaçantes, se apresentou com uma voz musical:

- _Eu sou Afrodite de Peixes._

E sorriu, mesmo com aqueles olhos azuis tristes.

Shun e Seiya olharam para a donzela intrigados. _Uma mulher? E sem máscara? E como era bela! E aqueles trajes...!_ A perna esquerda aparecia pelo vão que sua saia branca formava quando ela se movia ou andava. A barriga estava toda à mostra. Os seios eram cobertos por algo que lembrava uma borboleta cintilante e as costas estavam completamente nuas. Ela usava uma tiara que brilhava como a lua cheia e lhe conferia certo mistério, apesar de sua falta de modéstia.

Sim, uma deusa. Afrodite. A Casa de Peixes era guardada por uma deusa e não por um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Senhora, por favor, deixe-nos passar – implorou Shun, ainda atônito com tamanha beleza e poder que a figura da mulher impunha. – Estamos aqui para salvar Atena.

Afrodite olhou para eles, austera e disse:

- Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de deixá-los passar. Sei que o motivo de vocês é nobre, mas também tenho uma missão a cumprir. Com ou sem mim, vocês jamais sairão da casa de Peixes.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Seiya.

- Você entenderá, Pégaso, se conseguir passar por mim.

- Perdão, Senhora! – disse Shun, acionando sua corrente e envolvendo o braço direito de Afrodite com ela. – Seiya, eu a estou segurando! Vá agora!

Afrodite não se mexeu e não demonstrou reação. Seiya aproveitou a deixa e correu em direção à saída.

Assim que Seiya se foi, Afrodite ordenou:

- Andrômeda, retire imediatamente essa corrente do meu braço ou eu a farei em pedaços. – e a corrente começou a rachar assim que ela acendeu seu cosmo.

Shun nunca havia sentido um cosmo tão poderoso. Uma aura dourada saía da mulher. Não, ele estava enganado. Ele já havia sentido energia semelhante... E a figura de Saori Kido vestida de Atena lhe veio à mente.

Ele retirou a corrente de imediato.

Afrodite moveu a mão com graça e de trás do cabelo tirou uma rosa branca.

- Agora somos só você e eu, Andrômeda.

* * *

><p><strong>É, não teve a luta... Eu não sou muito habilidosa com cenas de luta, pra falar a verdade acho que nem nunca tentei escrever uma.<strong>


	2. O Segredo do Mestre Ares!

**Trata-se do episódio 73 da série (Amigos, reúnam-se com Atena!). A Deusa Afrodite novamente entrando em ação! Eu transcrevi a maioria dos diálogos do capítulo e acrescentei muita coisa, é claro! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>O Segredo do Mestre Ares!<strong>

Finalmente, o Mestre Ancião, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra resolve se comunicar com os seus iguais, contando toda a verdade de acordo com suas suspeitas.

"Escutem, Cavaleiros de Ouro das Doze Casas...", disse ele, ainda do Monte Rozan, tamanho seu poder. Seu cosmo alcançou a todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro que ainda viviam: Mu, Aldebaran, Miro, Aioros, Shaka e a deusa, Afrodite.

"Como todos vocês já perceberam, Atena foi salva."

- Mas Mestre Ancião – retrucou Miro – O senhor abandonou a Casa de Libra já faz treze anos. E nunca obedeceu aos chamados do Santuário. O que tem a nos dizer agora?

"É que chegou o momento de eu lhes contar tudo, porque Seiya e os outros me demonstraram que a minha ideia estava correta."

- O que quer dizer com 'contar tudo'? – perguntou Aldebaran.

"Há treze anos o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, Aioros, foi acusado de traição e saiu carregando um bebê. Vocês todos já estão sabendo disso, não é mesmo?

"O bebê era Saori Kido, que não era outra senão Atena. Mas existia mais um homem que sabia da verdade naquela época. E esse homem não só matou o Mestre para se fazer passar por ele e assim governar o Santuário, como também ele tentou matar o bebê Atena.

O Mestre Ancião fez uma pausa. Afrodite sentiu suas mãos úmidas e trêmulas.

"Esse homem não é outro senão o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, Saga. Aioros viu a tentativa de assassinato e o rosto do assassino e Saga o acusou de traição, levando-o à morte."

Aioria estava indignado.

- Quer dizer que Saga assassinou o Mestre e meu irmão Aioros?

- Olha, Mestre, eu conheço muito a respeito de Saga e não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito isso... – disse Miro, mas sem muita convicção.

- Saga tem duas faces: a face boa e a face má. – argumentou Shaka.

"E para a nossa tristeza, a ambição dele fez com que o mal superasse o bem. Seja como for, não podemos permitir que mais sangue inocente se derrame no Santuário. Juntemo-nos a Atena o mais rápido possível. Somente Seiya e os outros sofreram muito, mas nós também somos Cavaleiros de Atena."

* * *

><p>No Santuário...<p>

Saga estava louco, possesso.

- Eu não tenho medo de Atena! – ele dizia, com olhos vermelhos e aqueles cabelos acinzentados.

E golpeava Seiya com cada vez mais fúria.

- Seiya, agora só lhe resta esperar a morte!

O pobre Cavaleiro de Bronze estava derrotado, combalido. Sua armadura estava em pedaços e ele estava ensangüentado. Não conseguia mais nem se mexer. Havia perdido todos os seus cinco sentidos e agora só lhe restava o sexto.

Saga ria, louco como um demônio.

- Já está na hora de dar um golpe de misericórdia no seu coração para aliviar o seu sofrimento! Morra Seiya!

E naquele momento, chamas o impediram.

- VOCÊ?

Era Ikki.

- Eu lhe disse! Mesmo arriscando a minha vida, eu protegerei o Seiya!

E os dois se lançaram numa batalha de vida ou morte.

* * *

><p>Atena andava pelo Santuário, trazendo vida a todos. Hyoga e Shiryu voltavam a si como se estivessem apenas em um longo sono.<p>

E Shun, pobre Shun, com aquela rosa branca no peito... Quando Saori o tocou, a flor evaporou como se fosse nada.

Atena era recebida e seguida pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro, que finalmente a reconheceram.

* * *

><p>- Eu vou ensinar que a com A Ave Fênix não se brinca! – gritou Ikki. – AVE FÊNIX!<p>

- Que bobagem! – disse Saga, se esquivando do golpe sem nenhum esforço – nenhuma técnica pode funcionar com os Cavaleiros de Ouro pela segunda vez!

E Saga bateu em Ikki até sua armadura virar pó. O cavaleiro de Fênix jazia no chão, como um saco de batatas.

Mas ele ainda tentava se levantar.

- Já chega. Mandarei você para o inferno, junto com Seiya!

E começou a elevar o cosmo.

_- Pare, Saga!_

Alguém o interrompera. E ele conhecia bem aquela voz.

- O quê... Afrodite? O que faz aqui?

- Saga, já chega desse derramamento de sangue! Nós perdemos. Atena está viva.

- Como ousa! Você veio me contestar, Afrodite? Não importa se Atena está viva ou não, eu vencerei a todos!

- Você está louco! Seu poder não pode sobrepujar o de uma deusa e o de todos os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro juntos! Todos ficarão contra você, Saga! Escute-me!

Mas ele a agarrou fortemente pelos braços e falou num sussurro, irado:

- Primeiro você diz que iria até o fim do mundo por mim... E agora quer me abandonar? Como as mulheres são inconstantes...

Afrodite estremeceu com a dor.

- Saga, solte-me... Eu jamais disse que iria abandoná-lo... Mas temo pela sua vida!

Ele a atirou no chão com violência.

- Sabia que você seria apenas um estorvo! Mas não vai mais atrapalhar os meus planos. Se não está comigo está contra mim!

- Saga! – gritou Afrodite, implorando.

- Adeus, meu amor. – ele disse, numa paródia terrível de sorriso.

Afrodite fechou os olhos, esperando. No fundo, sabia que acabaria assim. Cometera atos hediondos por esse homem. Ela, a Deusa do Amor.

_- Espere!_

A mão de Saga parou no ar, novamente. Mas essa voz ele não conhecia.

Era Atena. E ela vinha acompanhada de seus seguidores.

- Saga, a sua derrota é irremediável! Se você se considera um Cavaleiro de Ouro, reconheça seus erros!

Todos o olhavam com um olhar acusador e de decepção. Inclusive os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Vocês também? – perguntou Saga, indignado ao ver o olhar dos companheiros. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze avançavam para atacar. E os de Ouro tinham um brilho no olhar. Eles também atacariam se fosse necessário.

- Muito bem! – disse Saga – Desta vez eu mandarei todos vocês para o inferno agora mesmo, para que nem a deusa Atena possa salva-los!

- Saga... – sussurrou Afrodite, ainda no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas mesmo os golpes mais fortes de Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu não fizeram efeito contra o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. E Saga fez com que seus golpes se voltassem contra eles...

Em segundos, os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam todos estatelados no chão.

- Você viu isso, Atena? Os seus Cavaleiros, os que prometeram que a protegeriam são todos uns inúteis!

E ria como um tresloucado.

-E escutem bem, Cavaleiros de Ouro! Se me enfrentarem, terão o mesmo destino!

Aldebaran ficou ultrajado.

- O que disse?

- Saga...

De repente todos se viraram para ver Afrodite, que já estava de pé, e havia acendido seu intenso cosmo.

- Saga... Volte a si... Não deixe mais esse seu lado dominá-lo... Quanto sangue mais você quer ter em suas mãos?

- Você! Eu sempre me esqueço de você... Afrodite, você cumpriu bem seu papel, mas agora não é mais necessária. Não se meta mais ou realmente terei que me livrar de você e desta vez você não escapa!

- Saga se você mover um dedo contra ela eu juro que eu mesmo o matarei! – disse Aioria.

Mas Afrodite pediu-lhe que não dissesse mais nada com um simples olhar.

- Por favor, Saga, volte a si... – ela disse, aproximando-se dele.

Aquele cosmo... Aquele cosmo que sempre o acalentava, o traquilizava...

Mas não era o suficiente.

Saga levantou a mão e bateu no rosto dela, com toda sua força.

- Já disse, Afrodite. Você sempre soube que foi só um peão.

- Afrodite! – gritou Saori. Todos olharam para aquela cena, indignados.

E o cosmo de Afrodite se elevou. A Deusa do Amor agora sentia raiva.

- Sim, eu sempre soube. Sempre soube, mas não quis acreditar. Mas ao ouvir isso de você, agora não há mais dúvida! Se Atena e seus Cavaleiros não conseguem, eu o farei! Eu mesmo irei destruí-lo, Saga de Gêmeos!

Saga riu novamente, incrédulo.

- Eu não cheguei até aqui graças a você!

_- Você chegou até aí com a ajuda de uma deusa!_

E Afrodite despejou todo o poder que conseguiu, junto com suas lágrimas, antes que Saga pudesse pensar em atacar. E ele sentiu sua armadura se partindo e algo chorando dentro dele. E dor, muita dor.

Saga foi lançado no ar e caiu de cabeça no chão. Ele cuspia sangue e parecia muito confuso.

Atena e Afrodite olhavam para ele, as duas deusas, austeras, altivas, com seus cosmos elevados.

O cabelo de Saga já não estava mais acinzentado. Os olhos não se encontravam mais vermelhos. Agora ele parecia ter uma bondade e paz no olhar.

- Atena... Perdão...

- Saga... – disse Saori, compadecida.

- Afrodite, eu não... não queria machucá-la... Perdão...

E antes que ele caísse, Afrodite correu para ampará-lo. E ele ficou deitado em seu colo, como uma criança dormindo.


	3. Hades – Eps 4 Expiação do Imortal

**Esse é o episódio 4 da Saga de Hades, "Expiação do Imortal". Foi o que eu mais gostei de bagunçar! Onde estão os gêmeos eu estarei sempre! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Expiação do Imortal<strong>

Miro, na Sala de Atena, se dirige a ela de joelhos e com polidez.

- Atena. O que está acontecendo aqui? Senti um forte cosmo desconhecido na Casa de Gêmeos!

Saori sorriu.

- Obrigada, mas você não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas Atena... Os Espectros de Hades estão nos atacando! Precisamos nos precaver!

- Miro, a pessoa cuja energia você sentiu não é nosso inimigo. Ele viu o lado da justiça e se juntou a nós. Ele veio ao Santuário para nos ajudar!

- Ainda assim, a energia dele é estranha. Quem é essa pessoa?

Saori sorriu novamente, complacente.

- Ele é o irmão gêmeo de Saga, Kanon.

Miro não conseguiu conter sua indignação e surpresa.

- O quê? Está me dizendo que ele ainda vive?

- Sim. E esse homem protege atualmente a Casa de Gêmeos.

"De Gêmeos...", pensou Miro, horrorizado.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Saga, Shura e Camus, agora que haviam se tornado Espectro de Hades, se encontravam na Casa de Gêmeos face a face com o inimigo.<p>

- Incrível. Ele ainda está vivo. – disse Saga, mas sem nenhuma emoção.

- E quem seria esse? – perguntou Shura, olhando para a armadura de Gêmeos diante deles, bloqueando o caminho.

- Isso não importa! Eu irei cuidar dele da minha maneira! – Saga parecia agora exasperado.

- Então você sabe quem ele é? E por que ele usa a armadura de Gêmeos? – perguntou Shura.

- O cosmo do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos de repente se acendeu. Saga tomou novamente a liderança.

- É ele mesmo! Vocês dois, sigam para a próxima Casa! Eu cuido dele.

- De acordo. – disse Camus.

E os dois se foram.

Apenas Saga e a Armadura de Gêmeos ficaram.

- Por treze anos... Você esteve preso em Sounion, um lugar de onde nenhum ser humano poderia sair – começou Saga. – Mas depois do julgamento divino você ainda conseguiu escapar!

- Depois que recebi seu julgamento, Saga, não poderia ser apenas sua sombra. Por causa de sua ambição desmesurada você tentou matar Atena e dominar o Santuário. Se você não se submeteu ao sacrifício divino, só lhe resta o suicídio! E ainda por cima você foi ressuscitado por Hades e agora é espectro dele... E quer matar Atena!

- Quem você pensa que é para me julgar? Com certeza só está escondendo seu lado malvado e cruel! Você sempre odiou Atena! O plano de matá-la quando ela era apenas um bebê era seu!

- E no entanto, não fui eu quem o executou.

- Isso não importa! Como conseguiu essa armadura de ouro de Gêmeos para proteger essa Casa? Retire sua máscara e me responda! Quem permitiria que você voltasse à vida?

- Escute bem, Saga. Quando eu estava em Sounion, a deusa Atena rezou por mim e elevou seu cosmo para me socorrer. E Afrodite me ajudou, no templo de Poseidon e assim, elas abriram meus olhos para o lado da justiça! Não permitirei que nenhum ser maligno passe por esta Casa!

Saga riu, desdenhoso.

- Você diz isso, mas como deixou Camus e Shura passarem?

- Deixei? Camus e Shura ficarão presos no Labirinto da Casa de Gêmeos. Agora mesmo devem estar correndo por ele.

- Você não triunfará, Kanon. Sei que só há maldade em seu coração. Está fingindo! Vou matá-lo e desfazer esse labirinto. Irei fazer você em pedaços!

Ambos os Cosmos se elevaram, preparando-se para a batalha.

- Vou arrancar primeiro sua máscara, para ver esse rosto que, durante treze anos, desejou apenas o mal!

E Saga levantou o punho, jogando um jato de poder contra a máscara da armadura de Gêmeos.

Mas quando esta caiu, não havia cabeça.

- Que truque barato!

E ele atingiu novamente a armadura que desmontou e caiu no chão, vazia.

- Então sua intenção é mesmo se esconder, não é? Achou que eu fosse cair nesse truque? Eu sei onde você está! Sentirá meu poder!

Uma forte luz iluminou a Casa de Gêmeos. Era tão poderosa que gerou um enorme cometa, que atravessou as Casas até chegar à Sala do Mestre.

Miro e Saori sentiram o impacto.

- Espere aqui! – pediu Miro a Saori.

Ao chegar à Sala do Mestre, Miro ficou pasmo.

- Como alguém de tão longa distância pôde controlar a Casa de Gêmeos? Sinto aquele cosmo estranho novamente. Irmão de Saga, Kanon. Você precisa ter autorização de Atena para ser Cavaleiro de Gêmeos!

Miro se aproximou de Kanon, que fora atingido pelo golpe de Saga e ainda tentava se levantar.

- Você possui apenas ferimentos superficiais. Vá logo embora daqui! Mesmo que Atena o perdoe, nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, não o perdoaremos! Vá embora, desapareça do Santuário!

Kanon já estava de pé, de costas para Miro.

- Eu me nego, não irei embora!

- Então eu, Miro de Escorpião, darei o castigo que você merece!

- Reconheço meus pecados. Pode me punir por eles se quiser!

- Pois irei. Usarei toda minha força contra você. Você realmente não vai embora?

- Eu não posso. Jurei proteger Atena.

- Não me faça rir! Quem iria acreditar em uma pessoa que se utilizou de Poseidon em benefício próprio?

E Miro, furioso, com sua longa unha do dedo indicador que lembrava um aguilhão, atirou a primeira agulha escarlate. Mas no chão, perto dos pés de Kanon, como um aviso.

Kanon, por sua vez, não moveu um passo.

- Vou pedir mais uma vez. Vá embora daqui.

- Não posso! Prefiro ficar aqui e morrer injustamente!

Em um piscar de olhos, Miro se posicionou na frente de Kanon e disse:

- Nesse caso, você irá receber o meu golpe! Agulha Escarlate!

O golpe certeiro atingiu Kanon, mas ele suportou a dor com toda a dignidade que conseguiu.

- A "Agulha Escarlate" criou uma ferida tão pequena quanto uma agulha – disse Miro, orgulhoso. – Mas a dor e o sofrimento dessa agulha serão inimagináveis para você! É uma dor que se espalhará por todo o seu corpo, como o veneno do escorpião!

- E Miro desferiu mais três agulhadas. Kanon dessa vez urrou de dor e voou pelo chão arrastando consigo pedaços do piso.

- A Agulha Escarlate lhe dará duas opções, que são a loucura... ou a morte.

Kanon tremia de dor e agonizava.

- Mas isso só acontecerá quando você receber as quinze agulhas da Constelação de Escorpião.

Kanon finalmente se levantou. Mas Miro soltou mais três agulhas, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão novamente. Ele crispou os punhos de dor.

"_Estranho...",_ pensou Miro. _"Por que ele não reage nem se defende? Seu cosmo é tão poderoso quanto o de seu irmão Saga. Se nós lutássemos, talvez ele até me vencesse! Por que ele não reage?"_

Kanon se pôs de pé novamente, dessa vez curvado de dor.

- Miro... O que está esperando? Vamos, continue! Quero receber as quinze picadas da Constelação de Escorpião! Mas não ficarei louco ou morrerei. Pode atacar e ainda assim, estarei firme em meu propósito!

"_Ele não irá resistir por muito tempo... Então aceitou meus golpes como sendo um castigo por seus crimes passados?"_

- Então veremos até onde você pode aguentar. Irei acertá-lo com os quinze tiros de meu ataque, Kanon!

E disparou mais quatro tiros.

Kanon gritou, em desespero. Foi quando no meio daquele tormento, daquele sangue, ele ouviu aquela voz... que sempre encantava a todos.

_- Miro! _

Miro parecia surpreso. O ela estava fazendo ali justo naquele momento? Mas ele se controlou e disse com paciência:

- Afrodite, fique fora disso. É perigoso.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, indignada, seus olhos azuis arregalados e a boquinha cor de cereja franzida a deixavam ainda mais bonita. E aquele maldito traje, que mostrava quase todo seu corpo...

- Não vê o estado dele? Você o deixou assim? Por quê? Ele está aqui como um aliado!

Aquela beleza toda o cegava, atrapalhando-lhe o raciocínio. Miro não gostava dela, definitivamente.

- Estamos aqui para proteger Atena. Ele é um traidor. Estou apenas cumprindo meu papel.

Afrodite fez beicinho e deu um muxoxo.

- Pobre indefesa Atena, sempre precisando tanto de proteção... Ainda bem que ela tem seus Cavaleiros Escravos, não é mesmo? – ela disse, sorrindo numa simpatia falsa e açucarada. – Eu, por minha vez, não poderia me importar menos. Se desferir mais um golpe, será a última coisa que fará na vida, Miro de Escorpião.

O olho direito de Miro tremeu e ele trincou os dentes. Maldita criatura arrogante... Mas antes que ele pudesse se defender, Kanon suplicou:

- Afrodite, deixe... – ele estava apoiado sobre o joelho direito, tentando se levantar. Afrodite foi até ele e o ajudou.

Miro estava irado. Aquela criatura frívola e intrometida...

- Afrodite, o que está fazendo? Muito sangue foi derramado por causa desse homem!

Ela riu, irônica.

- E você também não nos ajudou a derramar muito sangue inocente? Eu não me escondo atrás dos meus erros. Você também teve participação na quase morte de Aten—

Miro praticamente rosnou, dominado pela raiva que sentia por aquela mulher.

- Não ouse terminar! Sabe que fomos enganados! Pelo falso Mestre e por você! Você – ele disse, apontando na cara de Afrodite o dedo que atirava as agulhas mortais – você que aparentemente perde a razão quando se trata desses gêmeos!

Afrodite estava ultrajada. Miro fora longe demais.

- Isso não está em discussão, Miro de Escorpião. Não vou permitir que você o mate a não ser que me dê um bom motivo. E saia da minha frente agora mesmo, volte para Atena como o cachorrinho fiel que você é.

Miro respirou fundo e se conteve. Ele sabia que jamais poderia desafiar uma deusa. Por mais que a odiasse.

- Segundo ele, Kanon agora também é um cachorrinho fiel de Atena. – disse Miro.- Não vou dizer que confio nele inteiramente, mas não tenho a menor intenção de matá-lo. Se uma deusa o protege e ele está disposto a morrer por outra, então eu o reconheço como o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos. As pessoas se arriscam às vezes para saber como é o lado negro da vida. E Kanon estará se arriscando nessa batalha que está por vir.

- Miro – Kanon disse, emocionado.

E com uma reverência, Miro deixou o recinto.

Mas o que Miro dissera sobre os gêmeos não passava da mais pura verdade... Por isso a atingira tanto. Saga quase a destruíra. E Kanon? Um homem que lembrava alguém que ela tanto amava... E isso a tornava fraca, exposta.

Ela estava assim, devaneando, quando a voz de Saga, ou melhor, de Kanon, a trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Afrodite... – balbuciou Kanon – Obrigado. Por salvar minha vida.

Kanon mal conseguia ficar de pé. Afrodite ajudou-o a andar até o outro aposento e a se sentar na cadeira do Mestre. O aposento era vasto, as paredes de ouro maciço, cheias de entalhes de querubins. O chão era coberto por um tapete vermelho. A Cadeira jazia solitária no fundo.

Doía até para respirar. Ele estava quase desmaiando.

Ela o amparou. Ele sentiu uma cálida cosmo-energia que estava fazendo toda a dor desaparecer. Cálida como a de Atena, mas muito mais amorosa... Kanon já não estava mais ferido.

Afrodite tocou o rosto de Kanon de leve e perguntou:

- Por que decidiu arriscar sua vida por Atena? Isso é tão importante assim para você? O que aconteceu agora não é nem uma amostra do que o aguarda. Kanon, você pode morrer.

- Afrodite – ele disse, segurando as mãos da deusa – Atena salvou minha vida quando eu planejei matá-la. Ela foi grande o suficiente para me perdoar. Essa é a única chance de reparar meus erros.

- Sim, reparar seus erros. Como seu irmão está fazendo...

Ele soltou as mãos dela bruscamente e se levantou, chateado.

- Não fale no meu irmão. Isso não tem nada a ver com ele. Saga destrói tudo o que toca! Ele só sabe fazer os que o amam sofrerem.

Afrodite deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Sim, "exposta e fraca". Definitivamente.

- Ele não a merece, Afrodite. Eu a amo. Sempre a amei. Desde a primeira vez em que a vi, pensei em colocar o Santuário abaixo para ter você reinando ao meu lado. E era isso o que teria feito se Saga não tivesse sido mais rápido. Por mais condenável que seja esse pensamento tentador de quando eu estava dominado pela maldade. Mas Saga sempre conseguiu tudo... E no fim ele sai ileso!

Ela não se deixaria levar pelas emoções. Não desta vez.

- Kanon. Você deve saber que já ouvi inúmeras declarações de amor e elogios sem significado.

- Não são palavras sem significado! – ele agora parecia irritado. – Não vou entrar numa guerra da qual posso não voltar sem ter tido você em meus braços pelo menos uma vez! Não vou perder o amor da minha vida para o meu irmão, que não pensa em ninguém!

O rosto de Afrodite queimava, ela estava corando. Não queria admitir, mas nunca ouvira declarações tão acaloradas e elas definitivamente pareciam sinceras.

"_Fraca e exposta. A paixão será seu declínio."_

Mas ele estava fazendo seu coração bater tão rápido e forte, o sangue pulsar em suas veias loucamente...

Ela tentava manter o controle da situação.

- Não vou participar dessa disputa entre vocês dois. Não vão competir por mim!

Ele se pôs de pé atrás dela, sorrateiro, tocando seus braços de leve e sussurrou em seu ouvido como um amante:

- Você é quem decide a quem dar seu coração.

Ela se voltou, incomodada.

Mas seu rosto estava muito perto do dele. Ela sentiu seu hálito, sua respiração morna quando ele falou:

- Mas que seja a alguém que o mereça.

E a beijou nos lábios. E ela não protestou. Não tinha mais forças para lutar. Agora era novamente só uma mulher, fraca e submissa.


End file.
